Being a Lord without Demonship
by dragonfly-affinity
Summary: Raenef as 'ordinary' as he can get revamps all done and the epilogue's finally up! ¦COMPLETE!¦ yay! lol
1. Raenef

Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever lol. I've read loads of good stories about Raenef and Eclipse, so I just thought I'd give it a shot; but I don't think it'd be anything great lol, so please don't hit me! ¦cowers behind her desk¦ :p Please review, tell me what you think – and any ideas! Lol ¦fingers crossed¦

Disclaimer: Unfortunately… don't own Demon Diary or anything with it – but I do have some of the books and almost all of the series! Lol. ¦perks up¦ but this plot and fanfic are mine though! Well at least I think it is anyway…

Has anyone ever thought of how DD _might_ have spanned if there was no first D? I know it's a simple thought… but I just wanted to try it ¦perky smile¦ totally defeating the point of _Demon _Diary altogether lol BUT anyway… here goes nothing! ¦crosses fingers again, forgetting that she hadn't even uncrossed them in the first place¦ ow… ¦gets finger cramps¦ Well here goes nothing! Pairing: Raeclipse

Scene Break:

¦¦¦

Raenef's POV

"Ah…" I sigh as I stretch out casually upon my four-poster bed, my eyes closing for a momentary yawn as I bask in the late afternoon sun. I know how my advisors hate it when I stay in bed… but I don't mean to, not really. It just happens that's all I think as an innocent grin plays upon my face. I seem incapable of waking up on my own, and even when others try to wake me… it's still quite a task in itself, but I can't help but grin at that thought, remembering once more that I am now _Lord _Raenef of the 'Nemo Manor', as I call it – the Manor without a name.

But I never thought that being a Lord would be hard! I mean – I only accepted the position because not only did it get me off the streets; it also gave me a house and free food – loads of it! However, I'm not so sure now… they want me to attend tedious meetings and pretend that I'm actually interested, they also want me to mingle with the upper-class snobs, who up until now, didn't even know that I existed, nor cared; but suddenly, because of my elation in class, they all want to know me and then wonder why the feeling isn't mutual.

Sometimes, I think that I would be happier the way I used to be. Sometimes I think that it'd just be better for me to walk out and go, but… something always stops me. I don't know why – but I never seem to be able to leave… especially not since I was introduced to my new tutor, Eclipse.

It's strange… I feel as if I'm _attracted_ to him, but I don't think it's meant to be this way – after all, we're both men right? Wrong. Whenever I'm around him, I act like a moron – always giggling and being stupid, but what's even worse – I can't even look him in the eye when he smiles!

He must think that I'm such a dork!

At this thought I can feel my cheeks warm at my own personal embarrassment. What am I meant to do? At this rate… I think I might just cringe myself to death – I don't want to have to face him again today; not after yesterday, when I almost skewered him during fencing just because I tripped over my own two feet too dazed by him to even pay attention at what I was doing!

I wonder if he'll ever forgive me… for being such an embarrassment to him.

With a heavy sigh I brush my flaxen blond hair out of my eyes, and pout as I stand before a six-foot mirror, hanging from the door of my in-wall wardrobe. How very un-nobleman like I look with my long hair, almost up to my waist, and my large aqua blue eyes. My appearance makes practically everyone, at first glance; mistake me for a young lady, whose preference in men's clothes is quite disturbing, yet acceptable.

I feel myself flush again, shivering this time as I remember the first time I met Eclipse – that black haired tutor who teases my mind so. He had looked at me queasily, as if unsure of what he was getting himself in to – as if he was uncertain of what he was doing.

I guess it was then that I started feeling that I wanted to do all that I could to please him – but right now… it seems as if I've been doing everything in my power to do otherwise! I almost caught his cloak afire during bonfire night when it was my turn to light the fireworks!

Of course I had profusely apologised, after soaking him with a flask of water…

Then he'd stormed off muttering in a low voice that it didn't matter.

Heh – I guess he's not one to hold a grudge then? But he did look adorable! His hair was wet and he was pouting, he looked like a little kitten! But his eyes were smouldering, I think that he wanted to set _me_ aflame, but I honestly didn't mean to! I don't mean to be as clumsy as I am, but like sleeping-in… it just happens! I can't help it… really! But I'm sure there was a reason for me to get up early this morning… but I can't remember what…

"LORD RAENEF!" suddenly someone is pounding on my door and I fly out of my skin, jumping a foot in the air. "WE HAVE TO GO TO THE COUNCIL MEETING NOW! WE ARE ALREADY _TWO HOURS_ LATE!"

I gulp.

"Yes Eclipse!" I squeak as I hurriedly dress into a plain white shirt with too many frills for my liking at the neck and cuffs; and britches that are too tight for my own good since when I walk, I walk very bow-legged. "I'm coming!" I squeal as I hurriedly put on my waistcoat and dash through the door in my rush – straight into Eclipse. Oh no…

His face has gone all red. He looks as if he's about to explode. I think I better start running now.

"I'm sorry Eclipse!" I wail, aghast, but somehow… my legs won't move. I pout up at him, my eyes as wide and teary as I can possibly make them. I'm using my infamous weapon – the 'puppy-dog eyes' and to god I pray dearly that they'll work! I don't want to die yet! I'm too young! I'm only fifteen! And I haven't even been kissed yet! Or had a lover for that matter…

"Grr…" it looks as if he's about to shout or even hit me; but then he just sighs, and softly says: "It's ok… but we better hurry. You should really try to get up earlier Lord Raenef," heh, I guess the only reason why I can sleep in as long as I like is because I lock my doors and no one else can get in. "You should really give someone else a key to your bedchamber so that they can help you to wake up punctually," his eyes have glazed over… and I can feel my heart sink to my shoes. I know that look all too well.

"Uh…" I don't think I really want to do that. Say goodbye to all my morning lay-ins? Get up early? I feel my heart break, but I don't think I no longer have any say in the matter… even though I am meant to be the Lord! I've learnt from the short three months I've been with Eclipse that once he has something in his mind that's for 'my own good' he won't listen to me anymore and he'll just go ahead and do it – that's what the Look means. The advisors won't argue against him… I think they're scared of him. I wonder why? He's not that scary… heh… I think. ¦Gulp¦

"Don't worry, I shall arrange for a spare key to be made and I shall keep that key with me, so do not worry about it falling into the others' hands," and with that he turns on his heel and begins to move towards the manor's entrance – a large oak door that could fit a man of over five-foot well within its confines, and still have room for another.

I gulp again. Great… goodbye lay-ins, hello boring council meetings

¦¦¦

Please tell me what you think and whether I should continue or not or just give it up! Lol - I know, I know… I'm opening myself up to insults… but I'll brace them! ¦gulp¦ Please be nice! X-)

Dragonfly

x


	2. Eclipse

Note: Yay! Thank you cc and Bo Jang! ¦huggles both shamelessly¦ well… on with chapter two I guess! ¦grins from ear-to-ear¦ I hope that it doesn't disappoint! Please… if you have any ideas or anything – don't hesitate to send them to me! Constructive criticism surely welcomed!

Oh btw… Bo Jang… I think 'bowlegged' means 'have legs curve outwards at the knees' (dictionary meaning)… while my meaning's just – 'you look foolish and walk like a twat' : D Not a very good description lol, but it'll work for Raenef! ¦smiles brazenly¦

Disclaimer: Unfortunately… don't own Demon Diary or anything with it – but I do have some of the books and almost all of the series! Lol. ¦perks up¦ but this plot and fanfic are mine though! Well at least I think it is anyway…

¦¦¦

Eclipse's POV

I know that council meetings aren't the most exciting things in the universe, but for a Lord, he could at least _try_ to look as if he knows what they're talking about instead of looking as if he's about to fall asleep any minute now with his arm looking as if it's the only thing that supports his head!

I can feel a vein begin to throb from my temple as I tear my eyes away from my Lord, resisting very much the urge to tug at his silky blond hair – just to see if _that_ gets his attention.

Suddenly Lord Aurelaid addresses Raenef, who jumps as if he has been electrocuted, looking very much like a puzzled puppy and uncharacteristically… I feel – the edge of my lip quirk into a very faint smile.

Ugh! What's the matter with me! Am I going soft – after just _three _months! I think I need a break… Lord Raenef is sure to be the end of me; and my reputation. At the first council meeting I attended with him – it was already known that he was a greenhorn, a greenhorn of a Lord that _I _have to teach… one so highly regarded by all the others ¦sighs heavily¦ turned into a laughing stock by a mere, clueless boy.

Wonderful. I can see the apocalypse coming and gladly I welcome it with open arms.

"So _Lord_ _Raenef_," the elder lord somewhat sneers as he asks. "What do you think?"

"Uh… of what?" comes his oh so mannered reply – and I feel like slamming my palm to my forehead. I knew it – he wasn't listening.

"The _ball_," Aurelaid repeats in the same, slightly more impatient manner. "What do you think of the ball Lord Raenef?"

"Yes, yes, I think it's a very good idea," I feel as if I could die. He doesn't know what he just agreed to.

"So… you agree that the ball should be held at your place, with the _common folk _coming as well?" his eyebrows appear as if they're about to shoot off his head with sheer amusement. I cannot help but cringe as to my horror, Raenef, nods, smiling. The idiot. He _still_ isn't listening! Looking at his face and that idiotic smile… I _know_ he's not listening! Grr…

"Yes, yes of course," he answers, still smiling away like a fool much to the entertainment of the others. My blood is boiling.

"Ok – so in two days' time, I await to see the preparations of grandeur you have done for the annual ball, and I _expect_ it to be every bit as wonderful as the past ones," Aurelaid smirks before he adjourns the meeting.

How dare they take advantage of his naivety! He hasn't even been _here_ (wherever that is – you decide!) long enough to even _know_ what a proper ball should be like! If I had any powers… but I just shake my head and sigh as I follow Raenef back to the carriage, where he's still smiling – but genuinely this time as I take my seat opposite him before instructing the driver to take us straight home.

"So Eclipse, what do you think? It didn't turn out that bad did it?" I want to scream. He simply doesn't know what he's done does he?

"My Lord, you just agreed to host the annual ball. You have to learn to cater for over a thousand people at the minimum – with the _commoners_ included as well as the lords; and you have only been a Lord, for what? Half a year at the most, do you really think that you can manage it?" I can't help but speak my mind with biting irony… but immediately regret it when I see his eyes begin to water. "Lord Raenef…"

"I- I did the wrong thing again… didn't I Eclipse?" he sounds… so lost and heartbroken. I feel all my earlier anguish drain away from me like rainwater down a drain, as once again I sigh putting my fingers to my throbbing temples. Why can't I stay mad at him for longer then five minutes? If even _that_ is possible…

"Don't worry Lord Raenef… everything will be fine. I'll take care of it," is all I can think of saying, hoping to ease a little of his innocent anxiety; and it's worth it – just to see the tears go away and his smile resumed on his beautiful face once again. I think… I would do anything to protect that smile.

"Yay!" he celebrates… only to momentarily pause. "Um… Eclipse… why do Lords looks down upon the um… people who are not nobility? Why do they sneer at them?" I think he's always wanted to know that… and now faced with the question – how do I explain it to him without tapping on the waterworks again? After all… his background wasn't of nobility so it's only fair that he questions the prejudice of differing classes.

"Uh… um… they look down at them because they are not like them," I finally reply – choosing to state the obvious, or at least what's obvious to the Lords. "After all, the nobles have more and they do not need to work… not really; and they have more authority. People envy Lords – there's nothing more they want then to be in a position like yours," I whisper softly as I see his crestfallen face, pouting angelically. Wait – did my heart just do a somersault? Great… I really do think that I am not feeling well… "Lord Raenef…"

"That was… how I thought when people took me in from the streets and let me live in a castle like the one I call home now; but… nobility isn't all it's cracked up to be," he laughs, cynically almost. "Ironic, isn't it? But one thing's for sure… I – I want to change the Lords' opinions on the '_common folk_' because they deserve to be treated better! There shouldn't be – this – this prejudice! I'll make it so that… that – that there's equality! Yea! That's what I'll do!" he looks so determined… so cute.

"But… how my Lord, are you meant to do that?" I ask gently, watching him with an inner smile, while keeping my outer façade cool; and somewhat expressionless; which cracks to give way to silent mirth as the determination flees from his face and he turns to face me with a blank look. Oh Lord Raenef, how you never fail to amuse me…

"Um… I don't know Eclipse…" he looks to the floor, and at once I feel the need to make him… happy again.

"Listen – I – I'll help you if you wish my Lord," I suggest as I extend my hand to touch his shoulder before thinking better of it, and keeping my hands firmly upon my lap as a small smile curls upon my face as Raenef perks up, smiling once again… but I am not prepared for him to throw himself at me for a grateful embrace!

"Thank you Eclipse!" he cries gleefully. "With your help I KNOW we'll be able to manage it! I'm sure!" he squeezes me tightly… affectionately. Oh no… crimson is tainting my face – this isn't supposed to be happening – especially not to me! A noble of the highest order! Oh dear…

"L-Lord Raenef!" I try to sound mad, but under his cheerful disposition… I can't be the Grumpmeister that he thinks I am.

How pathetic… I can't even win against him – especially not when he uses those darn 'puppy-eyes' of his.

What am I meant to do now with this predicament that I've gotten myself in?

Oh Lord Raenef… you don't know how much you torture me!

¦¦¦

I hope you liked it! Please review! I'm sorry it's a bit long!

Dragonfly

x


	3. Raenef

Note: heh thanks meghan! ¦huggles new reviewer too¦ sorry to keep going on I guess I'm just a little nervous lol since most of the stories I write… nobody reads but me ¦grins shyly¦ well I'm glad you guys like it!

Happy new year people! I hope you had a good one and sorry Bo Jang to keep you waiting! ¦smiles apologetically¦ I hope you're not too mad… ¦sniffles softly¦ sorry guys but I haven't been able to write a lot – been kinda busy with relatives and all that; plus school's started again! ¦groans¦ fingers crossed! I hope to up date soon!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately… don't own Demon Diary or anything with it – but I do have some of the books and almost all of the series! Lol. ¦perks up¦ but this plot and fanfic are mine though! Well at least I think it is anyway…

¦¦¦

Raenef's POV

Yay! Eclipse isn't mad at me! Plus, he's going to help him lessen the gap between un-nobles and nobles! I think… the ball will be quite spectacular… though – how do I go about hosting a ball? I've never been to one before in my life let alone hosted one; but I somehow manage to smile because with Eclipse's assistance I'm sure it'll be a breeze!

Heh… I guess enough dilly-dallying around for the moment… Eclipse wants to tutor me in fencing again. I think he's quite brave especially after I almost turned him into a shish kebab in our first lesson!

At the thought of that lesson I feel myself tinge pink in embarrassment and guilt; and he notices this. He steps closer to me in a concerned fashion and places a hand to my forehead. "You're quite hot Lord Raenef, would you like to go lie down?"

The redder I go. Doesn't he know how much of a _bad _innuendo that sounds! I know he doesn't mean it like _that_… but – but… I still can't help but blush all the more! What am I meant to say to that! I try to talk anyway… but my throat's too constricted! Great what am I meant to do now!

Oh Eclipse… if only you knew how I felt for you; you would know why _not to _say things like that in front of me… unless you mean it. Not that I think you ever will… but hey – I guess you can't be shot for hoping, right? But still – he's my teacher for goodness' sake! Isn't love forbidden between teacher and pupil? So still… even if there was something between us – which there isn't – it'd still be counted as wrong, right?

Heavily I sigh at my foreboding thoughts… what am I meant to do now?

Play dumb I guess.

So smiling like the ditz that he thinks I am, I try to look him in the eyes… but – I gasp; he's smiling! Oh my god Eclipse is smiling at me!

Oh no! My face is burning up! I can't even look at him and I feel like a tomato on fire! This is _not_ good! Oh great! Now he must think I'm a total and utter dork! I hear him call my name once more, and I turn to him, fervently trying to make my flush subside… but it's not working! Great! I think I'll _die_ blushing at him!

"Lord Raenef…" he whispers, his voice… it's so soft, so seductive. I gulp. "Lord Raenef…" he leans in to kiss me. Oh please… please don't stop…

"Lord Raenef it's time to get up!" that voice sounds like the normal, agitated Eclipse! Instantly my eyes flick open and I'm faced with the handsome man crouched upon the edge of my bed – ready to shake me to wakefulness… and that's when I go full-blown red.

Oh. Dear. God. I'm dreaming about Eclipse.

"Uh… uh Eclipse – wh-what are you doing in my room?" I try to say with as less stutters as possible, but that just can't be done, his eyebrow quirks with quiet amusement.

"To wake you my Lord, for Lady Leeche requests and audience with you," I stare at him dumbfounded. Leeche? Little eight-year-old Leeche? (sorry don't know how old Leeche actually is so I'm just guessing! ¦sweatdrops and smiles apologetically¦ Has ten years gone that quickly or couldn't she wait?

Ah… too many thoughts. My head hurts. I shake my head to try and clear it, but to no avail. Groggily I nod and proceed to tumble out of bed. "I – I'll be there in a minute," but no sooner had I finished the sentence, a sudden shadow loomed behind Eclipse and a sudden:

"RAENEF!" resounded throughout the castle walls.

"Sorry my Lord, but she refused to wait," he replies somewhat apologetically, and I sweatdrop as Leeche bounds up to squeeze me. Help! I can't breathe!

¦¦¦

Dragonfly

x


	4. Eclipse

Note: Heh, sorry to be so late with updates again! My school is driving me nuts! I've had tests on Tuesday and Wednesday and a presentation today! My head is searing! Lol… this probably won't be up to scratch, and a bit short – but once again, thank you for all the reviews! Arigatou a billion Bo Jang! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! And it's ok – you're not a bother at all:-) I should really try to update more often lol – please keep reviewing and sorry if I disappoint!

Thank you too succorelle and Aban! hugs each reviewer gratefully thankies:D

Disclaimer: Unfortunately… don't own Demon Diary or anything with it – but I do have some of the books and almost all of the series! Lol. ¦perks up¦ but this plot and fanfic are mine though! Well at least I think it is anyway…

¦¦¦

Eclipse POV

"Uh… hi Leeche?" Lord Raenef stutters softly, and I do not know why but I feel a vein throbbing from my temple, wishing that I could do nothing more then pry that girl away from him. How dare she touch him like that as if she owned him! Not even _I _can do that!

Oh no… please say that I am _not_ jealous – anything but that… it _couldn't_ be, could it?

"Oh Rae you're having a ball! Why didn't you invite me!" the girl demands, no more then a child – if I could… I'd teach her a thing or two about manners – and trust me, they _would not_ be lessons she'd forget that easily! Nobody talks to _my_ Raenef like that…

I pause, and stare absently into mid-space, taken aback by my own thoughts. Where – had – that – come – from! _MY _Raenef! I must be totally losing it… I knew it, Raenef _would _be the end of me…

Massaging my forehead, expelling a subconscious sigh, I am jerked out of my thoughts by a rather concerned sounding: "E-Eclipse, are you all right?" and I raise my head to lock Raenef's aqua marine eyes with my own. My breath hitches. He really is beautiful… Eclipse – snap – out – of – this – _NOW_! You are _not _having feelings for _him_ – a Lord of all people! No – you never have done before; and you are _not _starting now!

Here I am trying to convince myself that. I think I really have gone crazy.

"Of course my Lord," but of course, I'd rather be damned to hell and back before I let that show.

"That's good," he breathes a sigh of relief, before turning back to Leeche and attempting to pry her from him – futilely. I swear that that girl has a grip like an iron vice… "Uh… Leeche – I – I can't breathe! You're strangling me!" he finally squeaks as her grasp tightens around his neck as she gives him a friendly squeeze. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of a squeeze that was not amiable. I'm certain that Lord Raenef is turning blue!

"Lady Leeche, please be as so kind as to release my Lord," I say as politely as I can to another noble, but the underlay is perfectly clear: "_Let go of him now before I **make **you_"

"Aw… but you're ok aren't you Rae?" she looks up at him like a puppy to its owner, lovestruck. I think I want to take her as far away from him as possible – where she could never touch him or look at him like that again.

"Y-yea," he coughs as he slides out of bed, with nought but his nightshirt on. I think my heart just skipped a beat.

I think I am in serious trouble.

¦¦¦

I hope that was ok! Thanks once again all!

Love,

Dragonfly

x


	5. Neutral

Note: Oh god! I'm sorry for being such a bad writer! I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting! I really am behind aren't I? It's almost been a month since I last updated! I didn't mean to leave it that long honest! I'm so sorry! And Bo Jang – it's ok – thanks for always looking out for updates! You're a really good reviewer-) ¦smiles greatly and gives you a big hug¦ Arigatou!

Thank you too succorelle for reviewing again! All comments are really appreciated and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story¦grins from ear-to-ear and finally returns your hug¦

Thanks all! Love you-x

Um… this story's going to be kind of different from the others… it's going to be done from a neutral(ish) point of view, neither Raenef's or Eclipse's. I just thought that a break might be well… interesting! You can see both points of views… hopefully ¦smile¦

Disclaimer: I own nothing ¦sob¦ lol

¦¦¦

Normal POV

As the Lord of Nemo Manor hastily tried to dress, tripping over his own feet as he pulled on his jeans and crashing to the floor unceremoniously with such a clang that was loud enough to wake the dead, Raenef groaned. So far for him… today had been – out of the ordinary in every sense – and he'd only just woken up!

Never had he expected for Leeche to come right out of the blue and try to impose her 'post' as his bride (sorry for the tongue twister!), even after only having met three months prior in the town square when the child had thrown a tantrum and Raenef, with his antics, had been the only thing able to calm her down.

She'd sworn then to be the woman he'd marry. He just never really considered the ramblings of an eight-year-old serious – but obviously, it was – and something that Leeche wouldn't forget for a _very_ long time.

Great, Eclipse is going to kill me! He thought haplessly as he heard footfalls stampede towards his bedroom where the sheets were 'trying' to suffocate him from where he had stumbled. Why do I have to be such a klutz!

"Oh Rae! Are you ok!" the high-pitched voice was enough to send multiple shivers down his spine, while on the other hand, a certain tutor had daggers s eyes penetrating the back of a happy-go-lucky child before him as she happily went about setting her 'would-be' husband free of the 'evil' sheets. "Tee hee… silly Rae-Rae! You should be more careful! We don't' want anything to happen to our ball host before anything's even begun, do we Eclipse?" she giggled, heedless of the large vein bulging from said Eclipse's temple at this point, which Raenef couldn't help but notice as he gulped.

"Eh heh… Leeche… maybe you should um…?" he spoke slowly. "I think Eclipse has a headache – no offence or anything!" he hastily added when it looked like Leeche was about to cry.

"You want me to shut up!" she begun to bawl.

_Oh gods… can my day get anymore twisted?_ Raenef asked the unseen deities as he once more begun to make a fool of himself just to make Leeche smile again. _Dammit – I can't stand people crying!_ He panted after having fake fallen three times, and impersonate a gold fish for the past five minutes while acting a general clan for almost fifteen.

"Tee hee – you're so funny Rae-Rae! I'll help you to throw the greatest ball this crummy town has ever seen!" and with that she bounded for the door when an icy Eclipse abruptly stopped her.

"You should show more respect to your elders young lady," his voice was as cold as frozen water. He had had enough of how she treated Raenef, _his_ Raenef, even if he wouldn't admit that part – just yet.

"Ooh – what you gonna do scary man?" she taunted as she stuck her tongue out, before darting under his arm and speeding away as another vein popped perceptibly from Eclipse's temple.

"Uh Eclipse?" Raenef squeaked from behind him, afraid to go close, for if Eclipse was fire – Raenef knew that he'd definitely been burnt.

"Yes master?"

"Please don't call me that."

"Ok – my liege?"

"You can just call me Raenef, y'know Eclipse," he smiled softly as he quietly padded over to his instructor's side. "She's only a child – don't be so hard on her, please?" puppy-dog eyes were once more on show for all the world to see and Eclipse wanted to kick himself for he sighed in defeat, uttering the words that he knew he would later regret.

"As you wish my Lord."

"Eclipse!"

"Raenef."

¦Thirty minutes later¦

"Whee! Sliding down banisters is _so_ fun!" Leeche squealed as she came speeding down the stairway via the railing, easily passing the ever stoic Eclipse, and Raenef, who, if he didn't know any better in his tutor's presence, would have gladly done the same thing.

"A Lord's house is NOT a playground!" the older man growled after the child.

"Aw Eclipse, she's not doing any harm – please?" Raenef pleaded, once more donning his adorable puppy-eye 'attack'.

Grr… Eclipse thought, wanting to slap himself. Why can't I ever say 'no' to those eyes? Just a simple word – and I can't even say it. Why can I never deny him anything? Ch. A lot of people revere me for my strength and talent… but after these few months with Raenef – I've been reduced to this. Where's a wall when I need one? I think I need to knock some sense into myself, but despite all that, he just ended up saying the same words that had sealed his fate half an hour ago.

"Um Eclipse?" a long silence fell. The tutor knew what was coming. "Do – you um… mind if I – um – slide down the banisters too?" he knew he would need that wall sometime soon.

"_No _Raenef!" there he'd said it. Boy was he proud.

Puppy-dog eyes.

¦Five minutes later¦

"Whee!" Raenef cried happily as he came sliding past the now _very_ irritable Eclipse, who had been frozen to the spot where Raenef's puppy-dog eyes had defeated him just a mere few minutes ago.

A very _large_ vein had now made a sudden appearance from the tutor's temple, and it already had a large mass of spawn as Leeche ran up the spiral stairs back up to the top to follow Raenef.

_When did I sign up to be a babysitter instead of a tutor? There was nothing in my contract that warned me about this! If I had known… I don't think that I would have ever accepted the job!_

But just then, a small smile curved upon Eclipse's lips,_ but I don't think I'd have it any other way_. A smile from Eclipse was so rare that on Raenef's second turn, he happened to glimpse it and couldn't take his eyes off his tutor that he missed the point where he was meant to jump off – and crashed straight into the statue waiting for him at the bottom.

"Ow…" the young Lord could see nothing but stars.

"Ah!" and to make matters worse, Leeche came speeding down, aware of Raenef's previous collision, but not enough to be able to jump off before she too crashed straight into the Lord.

"Oof!" all the wind was knocked out of Raenef for the second time, just when he had been regaining it!

Eclipse just shook his head. Typical, but still – he was smiling. Typical Raenef – but those words were thought with fondness, not contempt.

¦¦¦

Lol – sorry the characters are pretty OOC – well, maybe not Raenef that much:p Lol – I thought that since Valentine's Day's tomorrow, I should write something well – fluffy in a sense and cute(ish) as well as funny -) ¦smile¦ I hope XD

Sorry the ball's preparation has been pretty drawn out! I'll try to cut down what I write and get to the point more quickly! Honest!

I hope this chapter's ok! My writing's pretty rusty, so I'm sorry in advance!

Thanks again for reading and reviewing all!

¦¦¦

Dragonfly

X

Happy Valentine's all!


	6. Raenef

Note: Heh, heh the chappie update (at last) lol – sorry for being so behind! I hate being in Yr 10 sometimes 'cause you have to do a lot of coursework and stuff for GCSE lol, but ANYWAY! ¦-p Thank you for all your reviews again and sorry Bo Jang for the long wait (¦-) Ah ha! I found a way to finally do smileys! Lol.) Thanks for keeping a close eye on all my updates ¦-) Lol – succorelle you can kill Leeche later ¦-p you have my permission lol, not that it really matters but hey! Arigatou Orange! Glad to be able to help! ¦-)

(Sorry, kinda hyper today… I think I should stay away for sugar for awhile!)

If this chappie sucks, sorry in advance! (I blame my sugar high ¦-p) I got told off in maths 'cause I couldn't stop laughing because of it lol (bad dragonfly) ¦-p (why I was laughing exactly… I can't remember lol)

¦¦¦

Raenef POV

Whoa… I know that I've been living in Nemo Manor for almost three months now, but I've never seen the ballroom before! As ridiculous as it sounds – it's true! Right now I feel like o.0. It's HUMUNGOUS! I mean – the ceiling's like ten feet away from the floor! There are stairways trailing down at the far end as if waiting for somebody high in glamour to walk down them! The far end, metaphorically would take a year to walk! It's about almost fifteen feet away!

The room's filled with archaic monuments and beautiful portraits of the past lords and just well… paintings done in great taste – like the beautiful sunset that hangs large and proud over to my left. It's so beautiful. ¦Sigh¦ It's the kind of thing I'd like to see with the one I love… I wish I could watch something like that with Eclipse…

_OH crap! _I stop dead in my tracks, taking Leeche, who was following ever closer behind me by surprise as she knocks into me again – winding me like my little 'railing slide' escapade earlier. I did _not_ just think that, right! Well… I mean I know that I already _like_ Eclipse, but… um – it's a bit too soon to think like that right! I mean there's nothing between us that's even lovey-dovey for gods' sakes!

Great. I'm fretting like the girl everyone mistakes me for. I'm sure I should've been born a girl, and then this situation wouldn't be so difficult, but – if I was a girl, then I never would have been accepted for the position of Lord of Nemo Manor… and then I would have never met Eclipse.

I can't help but pout at this and inadvertently draw Leeche's attention even more unto me than before.

"Aw – Rae-Rae, what's the matter?" she cooes and I feel cold shivers splash down my spine. I know she's only a kid… but she _really_ scares me! ¦sob¦ I'm frightened that if I don't make her happy she'll cry then try to eat me!

So I lie.

I don't want to be eaten! I'm too young to die!

"This place is just so big – not even with the help of the other people in this manor could we do this all in _one_ day!" I groan. I _hate_ calling the 'other people' servants as everyone else calls them, because they have every right to be in this manor as me – even _more_ since they were here first, and I mean – they do all the work and all that right? So why call them something so… degrading? Wow… I used a big word! Sometimes I astound my self! ¦little sarcastic laugh¦ I just can't put people down like that. I don't understand all this deal about 'class differences' and whatnot – all I know is that it's wrong and I _have to_ do something about it.

I'm being mature now, and if Eclipse knew of this – I think he'd faint.

I feel the corners of my lips turn slightly upwards in a small smile.

"Don't worry Rae-Rae! I'm sure we'll pull through!" she puts her arms around me in a comforting gesture and that's when I feel a dark aura suddenly cloud the room. A very, dark and _dangerous_ aura. I glance up past Leeche and look straight at Eclipse, who resembles something kinda like Death would… he's shrouded in darkness and his eyes are glinting.

I gulp. He's scaring me.

"H-hey there Eclipse," I laugh nervously. "Are you ok?"

"Of course Lord Raenef, but could you Lady Leeche _please_ stop molesting Lord Raenef like _that_?" whoa… Eclipse sounds pissed.

I wonder why?

"Why should I? He's going to be my husband anyway!" Leeche pouts as she doesn't release her grip. Nope. She only tightens it! I can hardly breathe again! You know – for a little girl, she certainly has a grip! Honest!

I make a small choking noise behind her, knowing that my face is probably turning blue from lack of air to advert her attention from her fierce staredown with Eclipse, for whatever reason I'm not sure of. And sure enough, she gasps and lets me go. My swollen cheeks finally deflate, relieving me of my somewhat believable hamster impression.

"Lord Raenef are you all right?" Eclipse asks with open concern as he strides over, pushing Leeche out of the way, who cries an indignant: "HEY!" but is promptly ignored by my lovely tutor.

OK. Scaring myself now but gotta put those thoughts on hold right now as I blush furiously when Eclipse's hand grazes my cheek and I want to cry with happiness. Eclipse cares! Yay! He doesn't want to kill me! I'm so happy!

"Are you coming down with something Lord Raenef?" oh no – here it goes again that: "Are you hot?" thing. I want to groan. So I do. "Lord Raenef? What ever is the matter?"

That's when I had a sudden brainstorm. An idea that would help me get the snobby lords realise that the 'commoners' as just as equal to them as I am – a mere commoner, who has to play Lord!

"Eclipse! I just had a brilliant idea! We could get the townspeople to help us prepare for the ball! It'd be great and when the other Lords say so – they'll have to take back what they think of the 'normal' people 'cause they've just enjoyed something that _they_ created! Wouldn't that be fantastic Eclipse!"

He looks taken aback, with a simple: "Wow" look upon his face and I can't help but blush and smile simultaneously. I finally managed to astound Eclipse in a good way! Yay! Today doesn't seem to be going that bad at all!

"Wow! Rae-Rae you're brilliant!" Leeche suddenly squawks – reminding me abruptly of her presence. Oops. I'd forgotten she was here. Heh… heh… She gives me another tight squeeze. "That'd be perfect! Lets go do it now!" and with that she forcibly takes my hand and leads me towards the manor door, and as we past through, I cast a pleading glance at help at a now fuming Eclipse, trailing closely behind us – furiously shouting for Leeche to let me go and let me be.

Inside, I can't help but smile. Eclipse looks so cute!

I think I need to get my head checked; who knew thinking could be so bad for you? My head hurts now!

¦¦¦

Sorry – that was mean to Raenef. I apologize profusely but I couldn't help it! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! ¦puppy dog eyes¦ hope the chappie didn't suck too much! ¦-) Sorry to any possible Leeche fans too! (just in case!) ¦-)

Love,

Dragonfly

X


	7. Eclipse Part 1

Note: I don't know why, but I'm gonna do a double Eclipse special thingy lol. It's kinda angsty so I apologise beforehand that it's quite a little drastic change from how I've been writing before, but I hope that it's still ok ¦-) Sorry this is an extremely short chappie but I hope to make it up in the second part! ¦-) Thank you guys again for all the reviews, and I'm sorry for the long wait! I know this is more then overdue!

Sozzies – Bo Jang and succorelle! And everyone else! Things have just been busy, but the storm clouds have passed now, and there's a calm-ish lol

Hope you guys like this!

¦¦¦

Eclipse POV

Wow… I never knew just _how _popular Raenef was with the townspeople. They all adore him. I wonder why? ¦hint the sarcasm lol¦ He's lovable, fun – and gets on with everyone. No wonder they love him so much. No wonder _he_ loves them so much.

This is a side of the people that the _other_ Lords don't get to see – too caught up in their own tidings to see or look, or even care about what the people of Somewhere ¦yea, I know – really good place name, huh? Lol – sorry, couldn't think of anything else just yet!¦ who truly made the place the homey place that it was, were doing.

So of course, they all willingly helped my little Lord.

_My little Lord?_

Ugh.

Never mind.

I'm not going through _that_ drill again since it's hopelessly clear to me what I feel for Lord Raenef, lovable cute, Raenef… who if I see Leeche hug one more time will have to take as far away from her as possible. Just because I'm facing another direction doesn't mean that I can't see her inching closer to him. I have eyes too you know.

I've been doing a lot of thinking about this feeling that's taken over me, and well – what can I really say to deny it anymore than I have done already? It's quite futile really, 'cause at the end of the day, it won't change – this emotion that I feel for him. This emotion that I can only describe as – love.

However, I can't help but feel proud with Raenef, after all – he came up with his idea all on his own, and effectively he's taking care of all his problems in one go. So I guess, I should better start trying to solve my own problems; Raenef seems to be handling everything fine for the time being.

I want to catch his eye tomorrow night for that's the night, I think… I'll finally let him know how I feel. Tomorrow night. That's when I know where I truly stand with my beloved lord.

Hopefully, I'll be able to finally cease Leeche's leech-like clinging to him. (sorry for the stupid name pun – I just couldn't resist! ¦hangs head shamefully¦) and maybe… he'll feel the same way I do for him. Just maybe…

And an uncharacteristic smile forms upon my lips as I walk down the hallways to arrange my attire for tomorrow evening, remembering the beautiful sunset that had hung in the ballroom, and how… it seemed to be missing one thing. Of course it was. It was missing Raenef and myself. If Raenef were to be by my side, then everything would be perfect.

Tomorrow night.

My smile widens.

Tomorrow night my Lord Raenef, will tell all.

My smile widens to full bloom at that thought, and I find that I cannot wait for:

Tomorrow night.

¦¦¦

Heh, I hope that was all right. If it sounds a bit scary, I'm sorry! I hope you guys liked it! I know that it's not quite like my other chappies, but I decided to kinda like hurry things up a bit with the character's acceptance at their love for one another, so sorry if it seemed _too_ rushed. ¦apologetic smile¦ I know that it's not _that_ funny anymore, and I apologise that it's going to get a little bit serious first before funny again ¦-)

Don't worry – every cloud has a silvery lining! Promise!

Love,

Dragonfly

X


	8. Eclipse Part 2

Note: I kind of decided to make this chappie a little song-ficcy-like lol, y'know, I just kinda like to try my hand at new things ¦-) sorry if it's not really good – this would be kinda like my first song-fic bit ¦nervous chuckle¦ Sorry if this is a bit _too_ weird and averted! I know this is a bit repetitive, but… I hope it's an ok consolidation ¦-)

Sorry I forgot to add in: thanks Bokkaku too!

Disclaimer: I own nothing ¦sob¦ and the song is called 'Heaven' by Phil Collins, which I have no rights to apart from an opinion, and I think that this song's great! ¦-D

¦¦¦

Eclipse POV

_Woke up this morning with my heart on fire_

_Held on to what I've been dreaming_

_Woke up this morning I had one desire_

_To get back to what I've been seeing_

_Heaven – it was heaven_

_I have never known a bliss witnessed anything like this_

_Glowing all over as I started on my feet_

_Thought I heard somebody calling_

Yep, I had a dream about Raenef and me on that beach, overlooking the beautiful sunset last night, and I can't help but think of it as a sign. I can't help but smile as I dress in my bedchamber. When he'd whispered my name, even if only in the dream, I knew then… that he'd loved me – and the feeling, it just felt so true and pure that I think – I can finally gain enough courage to _really _show him how I feel tonight.

_Heaven – it was heaven_

_Now I know I've seen the light _

_Make it go on shining_

_I'll keep on searching for a way to your heart _

_Try to believe it's getting better_

_Please take me all the way to your heart_

_I want you_

_Whoa-oh-oh _

Tonight – I'll tell you everything Raenef, about me and how I feel for you. Even, if you say no, I won't stop trying Raenef. I'll keep on searching for a way to your heart because I know that it's only with you that I'll find my heaven.

_All the sweet kisses, all the tenderness_

_That are being shared all around me_

_Only remind me of my own despair_

_No loving arms to surround me_

_Falling – I am falling_

_You could help me out again _

_Being mine forever!_

I've never felt this way before. I'm a little frightened by all these new emotions but, I can't let that faze me. I know that being cool won't help you keep a loved one, in fact – being cool can actually help you to blow your only chance, and I don't want to do that.

_I'll keep on searching for a way to your heart _

_Try to believe it's getting better_

_Please take me all the way to your heart_

_I want you_

_Whoa-oh-oh _

_We got it – you got it_

_There'll be no doubt it_

_Nobody's gonna keep me from you!_

_Oh – I want you!_

_I need you_

_I'll find a way to get through_

_Nobody's gonna keep me from y-o-u!_

Not even Leeche will be able to faze me tonight, because I'm sure she'll be there. I want to proclaim my love for Raenef and nothing's going to get in between us – not even that little brat.

_Heaven – it was heaven_

_Now I know I've seen the light_

_Make it go on shining_

_I'll keep on searching for a way to your heart _

_Try to believe it's getting better_

_Please take me all the way to your heart_

_I want you_

_Whoa-oh-oh _

I've got to keeping looking ahead with my head held high, if I become pessimistic now, then chances are I'll chicken out at the dance and remain just his 'tutor' Eclipse forever, and… I don't think I could take that.

_Keep on searching for the way to your heart_

_Try to believe it's getting better_

I've got to think positively because the showdown's almost approaching. It's dusk now.

I've got to be patient.

It's all going to happen.

Tonight.

¦¦¦

So – um… was that any good or too angsty and dark? Sorry ¦sheepish smile¦ I hope that makes up for my really short Eclipse chapter before! Anyway – now that all the serious stuff's out of the way, well most of it anyway – I can finally go unto my ballroom hijinks! ¦grins from ear-to-ear¦ lol

Sorry that getting to this part has taken so long ¦small smile¦ Thanks again all ¦-) And again for the wait – forgive me! **¦**bows and scarpers¦ lol

Hope you all have a wonderful Easter! Thanks for making my Easter with all your lovely reviews! Arigatou! (Lots!)

Love

Dragonfly

x


	9. Raenef

Note: I am SO sorry! ¦bows down miserably whining¦ I know I said I'd get this next chappie for you by the end of next week but I kinda got tied up with revision! I'm so sorry! Plus, my PC was going bonkers 'cause it got bugged down… so I'm using another one now ;-. Uh… thanks for being so patient and understanding you guys! ¦-) ¦hug¦ Um… so on with the story? Lol. I don't know if I'll be able to finish during this chappie, but I'll see how it goes, sorry for drawing it out so long! Thanks again for all your reviews! ¦-x

Um… this is another song ficcy: the artist is Dashboard Confessional Lyrics ¦-) though _slightly _changed to suit the story ¦-D (He to He! ¦p)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Honest… well at least not anything to do with Demon Diary apart from a few books! ¦-D

¦¦¦

Raenef POV

It's been so strange, these last two days, I mean – everybody's been helping out to make this ball a blast, so that's been fine, but… I haven't seen Eclipse at all! Have I done something wrong? ¦nibbles thumb childishly¦ I only caught a glimpse of him earlier this morning but he was gone before I could say anything!

_He said "I've gotta be honest,  
You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."  
And I said "you must be mistaken,  
Cause I'm not fooling...this feeling is real"  
He said...he said "you gotta be crazy,  
What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?  
"No, you've got wits, you've got looks,  
You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."_

_All wrong.  
All wrong.  
But you got me..._

What have I done wrong that's pushed Eclipse away when I need him the most? I can't do this ball on my own! I – I'll crumble! I – I need to find him and talk to him!

_I'll be true, I'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you...  
If you'll just let me through.  
This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor-made, whets the sense in waiting? _

And I said "I've gotta be honest  
I've been waiting for you all my life."

As I try to move away from the grand hall where I'm helping everyone with the decors, I feel small but firm arms encircle my waist, and involuntarily, I say 'hi' to the ground.

I'd forgotten that I still had Leeche with me

"Mmph! Leeche!" I cry indignantly as I try to pry her arms from me before she strangles me half to death again. "I – I need to find Eclipse! Please, please get off me!" I beg, and when I look down to face her, I see her eyes well, and I gulp. "Now Leeche – please don't cry! Please!"

"WAH! YOU WANT TO GET RID OF ME!" she begins to bawl and I exhale in thick exasperation, looking to bystanders pleadingly. ¦Get her off me, get her off me! PLEASE!¦ I can't stand to see anyone cry… but… Eclipse is more important than this!

The ball is… it's only _three_ hours away and – I – I need him there with me!

That's when I caught sight of a flash of black robes that I _know_ I'd recognise anywhere!

ECLIPSE!

_For so long I thought I was asylum bound,  
But just seeing you makes me think twice.  
And being with you here makes me sane;  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.  
You've got wits...you've got looks,  
You've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight? _

Tonight.  
Tonight.  
But you've got me...

I'll be true, I'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you...  
If you'll just let me through.

_¦¦¦_

5 minutes later

I am thoroughly exhausted.

It feels as if I had to wrestle through all the elements of hell just to get Leeche off of me and now – I'm still trying to get her off my tail! I have to dodge her while I search for the elusive Eclipse also! I'm so nervous! I think I must be nearing an emotional _and_ mental breakdown!

Leeche definitely doesn't help and my suddenly-always-disappearing tutor nowhere in sight doesn't help much either!

I wonder… what he's doing. Or who he's with…

_This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes;  
This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?  
This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes;  
This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

Why do I feel… upset when I think of Eclipse with somebody else? I – I mean, it's not like… me and him are _anything_, but I wished… I wished that we were though. I mean, I – I have to work up the courage to tell him otherwise I'll go insane. I just know that I will.

I need Eclipse with me, and… I have to tell him tonight. I need to sort everything out and – I need to, work up the… bravery – to tell Leeche to… leave me alone. Even though she'll kill me, but I think, I could be brave enough to do it for _him_.

¦¦¦

Sorry I stretched the song fic a bit here, but I'll try and find a better accompanying song for it later! Sorry – it's just that I _love_ that song! Apparently it's meant to have appeared on Shrek 2 ¦-) but as of yet, I still haven't had anyone else that recognises it from there lol

Anyway, uh… sorry for the crappy chappie, and long update, but I'll try and do the follow-up soon!

Dragonfly

x


	10. Eclipse

Note: Heh, heh, sorry about the bad combo, but thanks for telling me on your thoughts of it! I promise not to do anymore crappy song fic chappies – or at least try not to do too many of them lol. Do'y mind if I just do one more? It's for the ending – and I found the perfect song(s) for it! It's by Savage Garden, and I'm planning on doing a medley of their songs – just bits and pieces ¦-) do you think that would be a good idea? Or would I be drawing this out a bit too long?

Thanks again for all your reviews! ¦-)

Disclaimer: nothing owned so nothing lost! Sorry for the shortness Bo Jang, I was kinda rushing lol. I don't like to keep people waiting for too long – and succorelle – 'This plot is more twisted than an anaconda in a bowl of spaghetti' ¦-D I like that! Thank you evilchibikrayonplushie but don't bash up Leeche too much! I still might need her for the fic! ¦p

Ok – here goes, a songless chappie you'll be relieved to know! ¦p Sorry about the OOCness Xp

¦¦¦

Eclipse POV

I can't wait for this damn ball to take place – I have my outfit ready and I _will_ catch Raenef's eyes tonight, and confess to him how I feel. However I still can't get that image of Leeche clinging onto him like that, on the floor for goodness' sake! How dare she! He even _told_ her to get off of him and she did not!

Leeche – just you wait until tonight! After tonight – I swear that the next time you see Raenef will be through the manor gates! That's as close as you're _ever_ getting to him again you spoilt brat! (AN: sorry if you like Leeche! She's ok honestly, but uh… I'm just playing out the story! Sorry!) And touch him again the way you did, I'll kill you myself.

Pacing up and down my corridor, I look out longingly from my window, where I can see the spectacular décor that everybody has contributed to doing up this past twenty four hours in the hall – it's… beautiful. The musty old ballroom has been magically transformed into any ballroom from a fairytale. (AN: couldn't think of any other way to describe it… but uh… I hope you get the picture!) The stagnant brown curtains have been replaced with draping gold that flow like a waterfall of sunlight, and the chandeliers have all been taken down and cleaned and a wonderful spectrum of light reflects from their now glistening crystals, which illuminates the room in rainbow hues.

It's… pretty.

I can't wait to see what the other Lords think of it. I hope that Raenef's plan, works well. All I can hope for is that everything will go well… tonight.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see Leeche stalking the corridors, looking for Raenef no doubt – and an impossibly feral grin lights the corners of my upturned lips. I think – I have the perfect idea.

¦¦¦

_Sometime later _(so imaginative lol ¦p)

I clap my hands together pleased with myself as I lock the cupboard door that now sports an unconscious Leeche. I think that will keep her occupied for awhile, and I feel the sudden urge to laugh a maniacal laugh – like an evil genius that has succeeded in finally concocting the perfect _evil_ potion.

So I do.

Until I turn to feel eyes on me, and whirl around to see the horrified expression of a kitchen maid, and I feel my cheeks pink from embarrassment, as without a word, I quickly walk into my bedroom and slam the door shut.

Shit.

That was so darn humiliating! And, as if to drive the point home, I hear a furious burst of giggling erupt in the corridor, and I wish… I wish that the ground would open up beneath me and swallow me.

Damn these urges. Damn them straight to hell and back!

They're more trouble than they're worth… but then thinking about it – not _all_ urges are bad, right? And at this, I smile; I seem to be doing a lot of that lately, but… I don't regret it, as I think about a certain little lord of mine.

I'm sorry if you think I'm avoiding you my Lord, but… I have to keep this distance between us – until tonight, otherwise… I might never have the courage to sweep you into my arms as I've longed to do for a much longer time than I've realised, and that's something I certainly _don't_ want to happen.

Backing away from – my confession to you, tonight, would be something that would make me hate myself for the rest of my life.

Someone once told me that love, was something to be cherished and proud of… even if it is that of the same gender; and tonight – I guess, I want to honour that wise saying, for after all – you only have one life, you might as well live it to the full, why spend your life _thinking_ about what you want instead of _doing_ something to get it?

And my Lord, I want you more then anything that I could ever dream of.

Don't worry Raenef, it's not long now.

Just hold on… a few more hours.

Please, and with that thought, I begin to prepare for tonight's finale.

¦¦¦

Sorry it's so short, but I just had a sudden attack of inspiration lol – those don't usually come often but ANYWAY! I just had to write something humourous-ish, 'cause I have exams coming up this week, and I wanted something a little-light-hearted because exams can be so disheartening y'know? And I speculate that I just wanted to make a few other people smile too ¦-) sorry for drawing things out so much! Xp

Dragonfly,

X


	11. The Final Part

Note: Wow, thanks all ¦looks absolutely amazed at the reviews¦ Thank you! That's a lot more than what I could ever hope for! ¦huggles everybody¦ you're wonderful!

Bo Jang – thank you for your support all throughout and the exams weren't that bad ¦-) I only got one C a couple of Bs and somehow a few As Xp arigatou ¦bows¦ you were wonderful, thank you for always taking your time out of what you were doing to review. I really do owe you one. ¦-)

Succorelle – lol, thanks – your reviews never fail to make me laugh lol and I mean that in an uber good way! So thank you! And thanks again for always reviewing any chapter that I write ¦bow¦

evilchibikrayonplushie – thanks for keeping Leeche in a good enough condition to make her final show ¦evil laugh¦ Xp (you'll see later on Xp) thanks for your support too! ¦D

Alex – wow, thanks ¦blush¦ I'm glad you think that, I was a bit worried at first when I started doing this since it was my first story an' all, but I'm glad that all you guys liked it an' all and you said that you loved it lol – thank you

Pixi – lol, a lemon… I don't know – don't accounts get frozen for that sort of thing? Maybe I'll do a lemon aftermath in an epilogue or something Xp thanks for your review! ¦-)

Thanks again everybody for your support and sorry for the LONG wait! But here it is – the final chapter I think ;- Xp I hope it doesn't disappoint you guys too much! (Ps. I couldn't resist just a _little_ bit more Leeche bashing Xp I'm too evil at times Xp)

Disclaimer: I only own copies of demon diary ¦sob¦ XD

¦¦¦

Neutral POV

It was just like a scene from a fairytale – the picturesque way the ballroom was warmly lit by the chandeliers as lord after lord came piling in, unwittingly mingling with the 'commoners', who Raenef had dressed up with all the fine clothes he could find, personally inviting them himself – barely able to keep the laughter in as he thought about the faces of the other lords as they realised _who_ had created this magical atmosphere and _who_ they were _speaking_ with, _dancing_ with and all the other things otherwise 'unimaginable' doing with a _commoner_. Raenef couldn't contain the smile that cracked through his features, which quickly turned into a frown as he looked around to find… a blonde lord looking at him cynically, the colourful lord Krayon (Xp – sorry, I can't help but smile whenever I think of his name and replace the K with a C! Sorry!).

He had been expecting, no _hoping_ that Eclipse would be there, but no. Expelling a forlorn sigh he shook his head when a hand shot out to grab his wrist and whirling around he saw a staunch faced Krayon, trying to come to terms with bringing himself to say the words he never thought that he would say to _Raenef_ of all people – the 'newbie' 'greenhorn' of a lord.

"Your – ballroom –is – magnificent," he managed to drag out reluctantly, and at that, Raenef broke into a full sized grin that promptly took the older lord aback.

"Thanks I had _a lot of _help from some _very _good friends of mine," and with a beam that almost split his face, Raenef turned around and walked away, leaving a rather mystified lord behind, while chuckling softly to himself.

Grudging compliments and praises were dragged out from all the other 'high and mighty' lords, even one from Lord Aurelaid himself – if a disgruntled grunt counted that is. The head lord couldn't bring himself to swallow his pride so much as to say the words that Krayon had said, but he was… pleased with what Raenef had made of the little annual ball, and that was enough of the young lord..

Soft music wafted in from the orchestra at the front of the room, and performances, spectacles performed by Raenef's _good friends_ were being enjoyed by many of the lords, while some danced to the sweet melodies that the orchestra was producing, and the 'bachelor' lords, were gladly dancing with the brilliantly disguised 'lowly maidens', who could barely contain themselves from laughing as they danced with the _upper class snobs_ that wouldn't even blink an eye towards their direction under 'normal' conditions.

Silently, they thanked Raenef for this chance… this equality, and Raenef just smiled – outwardly gleeful, whereas internally, he was discontent. Where was his beloved tutor!

_Damn it Eclipse! Where the hell are you! _

Then, as if on cue, (sorry – couldn't resist being cliché! Xp) the lights dimmed, and the spotlight rested at the top of a sweeping staircase, and Raenef's eyes could only travel along with the rest of the captivated crowd as they settled unto a spectacularly dressed Eclipse that took his breath away.

His tutor had adorned a well-fitting black tuxedo, simple yet elegant, and very much looking like any prince charming a girl could have ever wanted… or guy in this case. (¦-D – ok – that was a really crappy costume after all the crescendo to it, but my mind's not really working properly today… I'll uh… redo this later on when I get a better idea – or if anyone will volunteer any XD, I should've done that first shouldn't I? Let you guys decide the costume, sorry!)The atmosphere in the ballroom had gone from 'party' to 'shocked silence' in about five seconds flat. With bated breath asEclipse descended, all eyes were focused on him, following each of his moves as he gracefully sauntered towards a rather shell-shocked Raenef, whose hand he took from his side, brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Dance with me," he whispered softly, and Raenef mutely nodded before Eclipse led them to the dance floor that was promptly cleared as the stage for the two to dance as freely as they pleased, and music that Eclipse had already preordained, was played with much fervour and enthusiasm.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need._

Raenef felt his heart flutter as he stared into Eclipse's deep pools, feeling himself drown in them helplessly, but uncaringly as he and his partner danced in good rhythm to the music, while listening to every word of the song; their heartbeats dancing also. .

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe _

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

Eclipse smiled softly. "I'm sorry for being late… but I had some things to take care of," and by that, he was referring to his suit and the orchestra, and for some reason, Raenef didn't care.

"All that matters now is that you're here," he managed to speak at last as his hand left Eclipse's and wound them around his neck. "Better late than never, and you _really_ know how to make an entrance," he chuckled softly, not bothered will all the attention that they were receiving, the curious and knowing gazes, mixed with dumbstruck realisation.

_Anytime I need to see your face  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where  
Your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter  
In the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chic a cherry cola _

I don't need to try and explain  
I just hold on tight  
And if it happens again I might move  
So slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face  
Of the human cannonball  
That I need to I want to

_I want you  
_

"Anything for you," Eclipse grinned as he rested his forehead against Raenef's, the two slowly losing themselves in each other, and just as their dance came to end, their lips inches apart…

BANG! (Xp – I couldn't resist!))

"HOW DARE YOU!" a terrifyingly recognisable voice screeched as an extremely dishevelled (AN: wouldn't you be after having to fight your way through a solid oak door? Xp) Leeche strode into the ballroom, completely smashing the romantic mood. "RAENEF IF _MY_ FIANCÉ!" and with a wary sigh, Raenef and Eclipse pulled apart, mildly surprised that _no one else_ had bothered interrupting them, for it was forbidden for men to be together, let alone those in a student and teacher relationship… but – the others, they didn't seem to mind, but they just couldn't understand how Leeche of all people, just knew how to _perfectly _destroy a wonderful ambiance.

"And I thought I'd gotten rid of her by locking her in that bloody cupboard… I'm sure I padlocked it too!" Eclipse groaned under his breath as he slipped an arm around Raenef's waist, who giggled upon the hushed confession.

"UNHAND HIM AT ONCE YOU SCOUNDREL!" a more than hysterical Leeche shrieked as she began to bat away all the arms that tried to stop her, until Lord Aurelaid and Krayon stepped before her, blocking her path from the two would-be lovers.

"I think – you better leave right now," Lord Aurelaid told her with a dangerous calm, which was duly echoed by Krayon, and with an exasperated cry, Leeche began to rant some more before her embarrassed father, finally stepped up to claim her as his own, his cheeks flaming red as he snatched her up, covered her mouth with his hand and ran as fast as lightening out of the hall.

_Poor man_, Raenef thought sympathetically as he shook his head, before casting his gaze over to the two unlikeliest lords he would have deemed to come to his defence (AN: what a mouthful! Xp), smiling his thanks, but Aurelaid, finally letting his pride be demolished spoke the words that Raenef had never thought he'd heard from the once condescending lord.

"This ball – is a ball fit for all the lords of the kingdom, and anyone who is foolish enough to interrupt it, should be dealt with severely," Aurelaid smiled at him, and Raenef nodded his head.

"About time," Eclipse muttered next to his ear, making the young lord giggle in his arms. That was when Aurelaid asked _the_ question.

"So Raenef – how did you manage to do all this in three short days?"

"Well – like I said to Krayon… I had help from some good friends… the townspeople," his smile grew softly. "You can show yourselves now," and one by one, the lords mouths dropped open as their dancing partners and new friends, revealed themselves to be the very _commoners_ that they had avoided like the plague all their lives. It was at this point that Raenef decided to explain his intentions, for he didn't want to lose the friends he had finally made out of Aurelaid and Krayon, for any friends he had, were worth keeping for Raenef deemed_ any _friend to be a friend worthwhile.

"I just wanted a bit of equality y'know because these people – they're my friends, my _family_, though we're not related by blood they took me in from the streets when no one else would take me, and then – when _you_ people took me in, I just wanted to get them the acknowledgement they deserve, it's the least I can do for them after all they've done for me. They deserve to be treated better, and I hoped – that by seeing their potential, in the way that they have created this magnificent ball that maybe… you'd value them more, and treat them fairer; that's all I wanted…" he smiled a small, somewhat sad smile.

He didn't know what outcome he would beget, but he never expected the outcome he _did _get.

Lord Aurelaid threw his head back and laughed, but not his usual spiteful laugh. It was a natural, carefree laugh, as the proud lord strode to Raenef, smiling, to ruffle his hair. "Always our little good-natured Raenef," he praised. "Don't ever change," and Raenef looked over his shoulder to find even _Krayon_ smiling, before he returned to his own dance partner, Raenef's childhood friend Erutis, while Chris could be seen in the background, trying to awe people with his 'might'.

Raenef smiled, everybody was here – and the person he loved, returned his feelings, and while everybody else was enjoying themselves, Raenef and Eclipse snuck off to their own quarters, to share a long-awaited kiss, and savouring every moment of its sweetness. What more could the 'little' lord want?

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

Forever, the word didn't seem too bad anymore.

¦¦¦

Heh – I hope that was ok! I know I said that it might be longer, but I managed to finish it in one uber long chapter instead of two short ones ;- sorry Xp

Dragonfly

x


	12. Epilogue at last XD

Note: ¦sheepish smile¦ ok - I'm really sorry that this took so long to get up but my pc's gone down with something and I can't get access to my notes... so I had to reread the story and work from scratch with Bo Jang's well-appreciated help we managed to concoct this epilogue D thanks again for all your support - I really couldn't have gotten this far without you X-) thanks everybody - well... let's just hope that this epilogue's fitting for the little 'joy ride' I took you all on ¦laughs¦ arigatou gozaimas minna!

In this chapter - I added in a slight crossover with the acclaimed shounen-ai manga - Gravitation! I LOVE Grav! ¦heart lol¦ but sadly, I don't own DD or Grav - only copies ¦wipes tears from eyes¦

Well - anyway! On with the story! Sorry for the uber long wait! (And... this is told in a really cliché narrator-way - gomen!)

¦¦¦

Neutral POV

The morning after - the ball had continued out onto the streets, and the lords were enjoying themselves truly for the first time in their lives as they danced and laughed with abandon with their newfound friends, the friends that had always been there, just waiting for a chance to be let in. Yes, things were definitely going to change in Somewhere (lol) for the better, due to Lord Raenef's deed. Of course, the lords still wouldn't relinquish their cherished lifestyles of leisure, but... they would share what they had with their friends. They would come down from their 'high horses' to be 'normal'. No longer would they refer to the villagers as 'commoners', because now - that term had been changed to friends, companions, and even lovers such as in the case of Erutis and Krayon.

As in any typical fairytale, happy endings are in order, the majority of lords and villagers have had theirs, but what of the... less fortunate? As is the case of Leeche's poor father? If anybody needs a happy ending more, it was him. (BJ pointed out that I had been pointlessly torturing the man (unintentionally, I swear!) so I thought if anybody needed a happy life, he would!) After the shame of having to drag Leeche out from the ballroom, he had locked her in her room, unable to dampen her temper, and already sporting a few bruises and a semi-black eye as a result of her mad tantrums. For an eight-year-old, she really knew how to punch!

During the commotion, a pink haired bundle of hyperactivity stumbled upon Somewhere by chance, with his cold stoic lover, Eiri Yuki (I can't remember his real surname!), and from a nearby palace, they could hear the screaming and rantings of what sounded like a banshee. They needed somewhere to stay, and the castle was the nearest part of civilisation they could find (I'm imagining that Leeche's home is on the outskirts, half a day away from the actual town... just go along with it! lol) Shuichi Shindo pleaded desperately with Yuki _not_ to let them stay there, but Eiri had had enough of walking for one day. They had been looking for any other sign of civilisation after their car had broke down on their vacation, and had been walking for three hours straight! He needed a rest, and whether it was in a haunted manor or not, he didn't care. So dragging Shu by his collar, Yuki strode to the door and pounded, wanting access, thinking that he could use his popularity to his advantage.

However, what he didn't expect to find was a pretty man black and blue on the brink of tears opening the door. He was at a lost for what to do, but the moment Shu laid eyes on him, he immediately began to sympathise and smother the young man while Eiri just stood back, still in shock.

CRASH! (I swear I'm portraying Leeche as a demon if anything else!)

"Oh gods!" the blonde(?) haired lord moaned as he heard Leeche's thundering footsteps stomp down the stairwell. "Please! Please save me! Take her away!"

"Who?"

"My daughter! Please! Just take her away!"

"She can't be that bad..." Shu begun to argue gently when Simon (I don't want to keep calling him 'man' or 'lord' so I'll just make up a name 'cause I can't remember if he actually has a name in DD, and if he does - eh... he's just gotten a new middle name XD) "NO! She's the _worse_! Did you hear the screaming?" the singer's face possibly paled. "That's her!" Simon could only nod and Eiri's face became deadpanned.

"You're joking."

"Never! Please - just - just take her!" Si was on the brink of a breakdown, and he was hysterical.

"If we take her, can we stay the night?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Yes, but just make sure to take her away with you! You can even have the castle just _please_! Take her away!"

"Certainly," Eiri answered smoothly as he stepped inside at last. Shu just stared at him gobsmacked.

"Thank you! Thank you! You certainly are the most gracious man!" Simon hugged him, Eiri's wince going unnoticed before he skipped outside. "I'll be going now - take care of yourselves!" and with that he ran as fast as he could to the village to join in the celebrations - a free man, and single. Oh yes, he would have fun and entertainment for the first time in what felt like centuries.

Yuki and Shu could only stare after him with jaws ajar (more discretely in the author's case, after all - he _was_ Eiri Yuki lol) when Leeche made her appearance.

"Where's my - !" her tone immediately died down when she saw the two bishounen in front of her, and she recognised them immediately. She squealed with delight. "I LOVE YOU!" she ran to Eiri to hug him, only to be knocked out by a jealous Shu.

"Do'y know what we've gotten us into?" he asked Eiri coldly.

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to find out," the man answered coolly. "After all, she can't be any worse than you."

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" but Eiri was smiling, just as Shu was.

So now that Simon had gotten his happy ending - what of our two protagonists?

They were enjoying a quiet lie-in in Raenef's master chamber, comfortably wrapped in each other's arms, their bodies moulding together so perfectly as if they'd been made for each other (corny, yes - but I couldn't think of anything else!) Eclipse had woken just minutes before and was silently admiring the little lord in his arms, his beauty as little rays of light edged through their shutters to illuminate Raenef's sleeping face with unabashed magnificence. Yes, things had certainly gone well - even better than well, they had gone _great_! Eclipse hadn't even dared to dream of an outcome better than what he had begotten, and internally he thanked whatever deity was watching over him.

Moments later, Raenef roused, and looked up at his newfound lover, smiling up at him as he tilted his head up to kiss him. "I love you," he whispered softly.

"And I you."

Yes, everyone certainly had gotten the ending they deserved.

And they all lived happily ever after (Lol - I couldn't resist, it was just _so _wanting to be said! The corniest line in all fairy stories - I _had _to add it in! You can sue me later )

¦¦¦

Well - I hope that wasn't _too_ bad an ending lol, so I guess, BaLwD has finally been wrapped up - thank you again for all your support! ¦hugs¦

Dragonfly

x


End file.
